Dragonball Z: A New Android Saga
by Elannaa Vinichii
Summary: Set during the Android Saga with a new take. After Goku's return to earth the stranger Trunks informs him of the Androids to come...only the Androids are not the only new thing to come to earth...Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z: A New Android Saga

Chapter One: An Alternate Beginning

© Ka Shisei 2007

A/N: This story takes place during the Trunks Saga right after Trunks defeats Frieza and is speaking with Goku about the future. Thus the title because things won't end exactly the same way. I also know that this is pretty much a word by word thing of the episode but it'll be one of the few chapters if not the only chapter that's a lot of dialog.

Oh, I don't own anything DBZ. Any character not created with the original DBZ were of my own making.

Episode One: An Unexpected Twist

"Goku, can I have a word with you?"

Goku blinked curiously. "With me?"

The stranger nodded and pointed across the recently made crater. "Yes. Just the two of us."

The rest of the gang looked suspiciously at the stranger. Goku narrowed his eyes as if to tell him no funny business.

"All right then."

The two men began to walk away from the others. Yhamcha, the ever so loud mouth, started in.

"Hey! What is this guy trying to say?"

Goku waved off the others.

"It's ok guys I'll be right back."

With that Goku flew across the crater to chat 'privately' with the stranger.

"Thanks man."

"Hey no problem but shoot I should be thanking you for defeating Frieza. I had a chance to finish him but I was only fooling myself thinking that he might change. "

The stranger threw Goku a knowing smirk.

"Not him. He was out of control and you were suppose to stop him but when he landed and you weren't around I had to step in. I didn't think you'd make it."

Goku looked angrily at his hands and folded his arms across is chest.

"Yeah his ship was faster than mine and he gained two hours on me. I knew he was going to hurt the people here. But then you came along."

"If I had known you'd be along so soon I would have avoided the risk of meeting the others and met you when you were alone."

Goku gave the stranger a quizzical look.

"The risk? What does that mean?"

With a sigh, the stranger folded his arms and turned to face Goku.

"Ok I don't mind answering that question but first let me ask you something…can you transform into a Super Saiya-jin at will?"

"Well at first I wasn't able to but now I can control it."

"Alright then…can you show me right now?"

He seemed to be challenging Goku…almost mocking him. Goku was confused.

"Please Goku…"

"…Alright then."

In the blink of an eye Goku, calm and collective, was now glowing alight with a golden aura surrounding him. His once messy jet black hair had changed into a bright blonde color and waved by itself for the energy he produced. Smirking, he looked up to the stranger.

"Are you satisfied?"

The stranger, surprisingly, grinned.

"Yes, I am. Man how awesome. I had forgotten what it was like looking on the outside in."

Goku stared wearily at the stranger, unsure of what to make of that last statement.

"So…what's next my 'friend'?"

"Now we'll both be Super Saiya-jins."

Goku looked shocked as quickly as he had done moments before this stranger…turned into a Super Saiya-jin himself!

"Awesome, everything I have heard is true. You're good no…you're great!"

The young Saiyan's hair returned to its normal state and light purple color. Goku himself leveled down to average and smiled.

"I feel like I can trust you Goku…I had to know that for sure. Sorry about all the secrecy but I really need your word that you won't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you."

Goku shrugged.

"I've never had a problem keeping secrets but sure you have my word."

The stranger smiled at Goku.

"Thank you. My name is Trunks. This is going to sound strange but I am not from this time era. In fact…I've traveled in a time machine from twenty years in the future."

"Really? That's incredible!"

"Yes...Vegeta was mostly right about only you, he, and Gohan having Saiyan blood but I will get to that part momentarily. I got mine from his blood…I'm his son."

Goku, so serious up to this point, cracked up laughing.

"NO WAY! VEGETA IS YOUR FATHER?!"

Trunks nodded.

"Yes. I am half Saiyan half earthling."

"No kidding…wow!"

"I will be born two years from now…Goku, this is serious I didn't come here to tell you about that."

Goku frowned.

"A moment ago I corrected you on what my father had said…about the three of you being the only ones to have Saiyan blood. It's true that I have Saiyan blood…but I am not the only one."

Goku's eye flew wide. What in the hell did Trunks mean?

"I know it may confuse you so allow me to explain. As you know when you were a baby you were sent here to earth to fight and destroy all beings on the planet. It was a tradition for Saiyans to do this with many small babies. It was believed by Frieza and my father that all of these children were either killed in the blast on Vegeta or by Frieza himself shortly after he destroyed the planet and went on a hunt. However… they're wrong. A few days from now in the forest you live by a space capsule similar to the one you were sent in will crash land. It's been orbiting this solar system aimlessly for decades…inside…is a Saiyan baby."

Goku was so shocked that he almost fell over.

"NO WAY! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Trunks brushed a few strands of hair from his face.

"That's what my father said when they brought the baby to him but the tail didn't lie it was in fact a Saiyan. Goku…the child is wild sent just like you to destroy…you have to cut off her tail immediately."

"…Her tail? ARE YOU KIDDING ME IT'S A GIRL?!"

Trunks nodded and smiled.

"Shocking isn't it? Father was extremely pleased to know that a Saiyan girl had managed to survive. Had it not been for the travesty to happen a few years after Kana's arrival…"

"A travesty?"

Trunks looked full of hatred down at his hands.

"I was trying to save Kana…she was coming home from training when they blind sided her…We were going to get married…"

Goku was unsure if he should probe the infuriated Saiyan any further. Luckily he didn't need to.

"Listen to me Goku. Three years after Kana comes…on the morning of May 12 a horribly destructive duo will appear nine miles south west of South City. They have dreadful power even by our standards. They're monsters Goku…that's the best way I can describe these fowl things. Once this pair surfaces…the earth and everything you know will be gone."

Goku looked focused now.

"Are they aliens?"

Trunks shook his head.

"They're Androids…created by Dr Giro…I'm sure you've heard of him and the Red Ribbon Army?"

Goku's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah! I defeated them! But how…he lived?"

"Yes no thanks to you…I'm sorry to be harsh Goku but that was one battle that will come back to haunt you. Nothing comes close to these Androids…nothing that even you have faced. Their power is so horrible and they're so strong…it's mind boggling."

Goku dropped his head in guilt.

"What's Dr Giro trying to plan?"

Trunks shook his head in futility.

"No one knows for sure…the androids rebelled and killed him almost as soon as they were able to think for themselves. There's no rhyme or reason for their killing…only that they delight in causing pain as they were programmed to do. Living in my time has been a nightmare especially since Kana died…always running in fear…she was the last one after Gohan died…after her death…I had to come back Goku to save the future! To save…Kana…"

Goku took pity on this boy…living so many years in fear…

"Hey Trunks…what happens to me? Do I die in the battle too?"

Trunks looks up, a sad look in his eyes.

"No you die before…shortly after Kana comes to earth you contract a virus that attacks the heart…my mother thinks it came with the spaceship as a defense mechanism…not even a Super Saiyan can defeat it."

Trunks dug out a vile from his pocket and tossed it to Goku.

"In your time there is no cure but in mine there is. As soon as you start feeling sick take these and you will survive."

Goku caught the vile and grinned happily.

"Gee thanks Trunks!"

"I shouldn't be doing this Goku because it will change history but…"

Trunks closed his eyes…he could see Kana…hear her scream…

"Some history should be changed…"

Goku rested a hand atop of Trunks shoulder.

"Don't worry Trunks…I will do all that I can to defeat these androids. As for Kana I'm not so sure how ChiChi will deal with having to raise a girl but I think she'll manage."

Trunks smiled and rested a hand atop of Goku's opposite shoulder.

"I trust you Goku…my mother said you could make a difference…Kana believed you could too…please…protect her…protect earth."

"You're mother knows me? Do I know her or am I going to meet her?"

"You know her…she's across the crater."

Goku fell over this time squealing with laughter.

"BULMA?! BULMA IS YOUR MOTHER?!"

Trunks turned bright red.

"Soon she'll leave Yhamcha and my father and her…well it's a fling of passion really. They were going to get married then the whole android ordeal happened…Goku…please don't tell them or else I might not be born."

Goku nodded and smiled to his newly acquainted friend.

"Thank you…now I need to get back to my own time…be safe my friend."

With that Trunks pulled out a Capsule Corp box and selected a pod. After pushing the button and tossing it the time machine he obviously came in appeared. With a final wave goodbye to everyone of the past Trunks slipped into the capsule and was gone.

A/N: I know it's not word for word action for action to the episode but would you really want me to type out the entire episode and then some? Anyway I shorted it up for a reason cause it would be a long chapter. Reviews? Comments? I'd love to hear from you!


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball Z: A New Android Saga

Chapter Two: A New 'Wreck'oning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ. Anything that has nothing to do with DBZ is from the vast corners of my little mind.

"WH-WH-WHAT?!"

It seemed that was all anybody was saying to Goku these last few days. Shortly after the visit from Trunks Piccolo took it upon himself to tell everyone about what Trunks had informed Goku on minus who Trunks parents' were. Now that everyone had decided that they must train in order to be ready for the Androids it was time for Goku to return home and tell ChiChi about their impending new arrival.

"GOKU! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT ADDING AN EXPANSION TO THIS HOUSE BUT A NEW BABY?! I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF A BABY AND WATCH GOHAN'S STUDIES! HOW-"

Goku had to scratch his head and laugh. She loved to blow up at him when he came back from being gone for a long time. Not that she didn't have any right to. He had been gone for so long this last time only to come back with news that he'd be fighting again in the next three years and to top it off they were going to take in a baby.

"GOKU! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

Chichi's fist met the top of his head and man did it smart when she was angry.

"So dad how come we're taking care of Kana?"

Gohan wasn't jealous or anything. He wasn't very sure about having a new baby around the house though either. His mother, however upset about the news when she first heard it, was pulling out Gohans' old baby crib and setting it up as they spoke. She must have been getting use to the idea of having a new baby around and even liking the idea of a little girl of her very own. She was humming a lot more and even took a trip with her father to the city to find some little girl clothes.

"Who else better to take care of her than us Gohan? I mean sure Bulma would be a great mother but if she's anything like I was I don't think Bulma could handle her. Vegeta is out of the question seeing as he has no patience whatsoever to handle a baby and besides your mother and I have experience with babies since we had you."

Goku was untieing his belt, jittery about getting into the pool to go swimming and best of all to fish. Gohan, already in the water and wading in the water, froze when he saw a fish. It was so close…come on…closer…

"GOTCHA!"

Gohan lept atop of the large fish and rode it around the pond, hooting and hollering in excitement. Goku lept into the water and surfaced, smiling at his son. He was getting so big and strong. Maybe if he kept his training up he'd be able to reach the Saiya-jin level as well…

"Hey dad look!"

Gohan had climbed out of the water, dragging the fish behind when his attention was drawn by a bright light that flashed in the sky. Goku looked up to see what Gohan was motioning towards. It took a few moments but then he noticed it himself. It was hurtling fast towards the ground. It was so sleek and shined brilliantly in the sunlight…it was a Saiyan capsule! Goku smiled and scrambled out of the water.

"That must be Kana! Gohan, take that fish back to your mother. Tell her I'll be along shortly."

Gohan watched as his father dressed quickly and took to the air and sped off. Slightly put out by having their father son time cut short Gohan drug the fish well away from the water and got dressed to bring his mother the prize…

"Bulma why couldn't we have just flown over to Goku's?" Krillian hated how much slower the capsule corp planes were compared to himself flying. However after Bulma's shrill response he knew he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"HEY! DO YOU PLAN ON CARRYING ALL THESE BOXES OF BABY GOODS AND ME?! BESIDES THE OX KING WOULD BE QUITE HARD TO CARRY DON'T YOU THINK?!"

Vegeta, folding his arms across his chest, scowled out the window. Sitting next to this vile woman was like sitting next to a time bomb and train horn at the same time. Such an annoying tone…

"I hope I wasn't being a burden Bulma by getting a ride from you. I figured if we're all going to meet the baby and I was in town we might car pool."

Bulma smiled back to the Ox King.

"Of course it's no trouble Ox King. Just ignore Krillian the insensitive…"

Out of the corner of her eye Bulma saw the bright gleam in the light. When she turned to look ahead…it was coming right for them! With a shriek and quick maneuvering Bulma managed to dodge the flying projectile.

"What the hell was that thing?!"

"The Saiyan girl is here."

Everyone looked at Vegeta who was unfastening his seat belt.

"I'd know those space capsules from anywhere. That's a Saiyan capsule."

'I think I'll go meet the little thing before Kakarote gets a chance to steal it away.'

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DON'T YOU SEE THAT WE'RE IN FLIGHT?!"

Like Vegeta could care less. He flung open the door and took off, letting a few of the bags flutter out of the door and scatter across the forest before Krillian managed to get up and slam the door back shut.

Goku picked up his pace after sensing Vegeta suddenly spiking his power. He too was heading in the same direction as the capsule. Luckily he would get there first. Goku wasn't sure what to think about having a little baby around the house again. Besides that this one would be a girl and much different from when Gohan was a baby…he almost flew over the capsule. It took him a second look to realize that he was flying over the crash site. How he could have missed the crater was beyond him but stopped directly about the smoking capsule. So many memories…his grandpa Gohan had found him the exact same way. He owned his grandpa so much and yet…as he had been told he was a wild child…would Kana be the same?

"So are you going to look at it or open it?"

Goku turned to see Vegeta floating beside him. His arms were crossed and he had a gleeful smirk across his face.

"So the stranger was right…a Saiyan female has survived Frieza. What a surprise that she managed to make it to this solar system. No doubt that shotty capsule miscalculated her destination and threw her into orbit."

Vegeta began to float down to the site followed shortly by Goku. Upon landing the two just stared at the capsule, waiting for it to open…but it didn't.

"Well Kakarote go open it!"

Goku approached the pod cautiously…when he pushed the button on the door to open it nothing happened. He even tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge.

"What's the deal with this thing is it welded shut or what?"

Vegeta was about to go over himself and show Kakarote what he was suppose to do when there was a light from the inside and the ship suddenly burst into a million pieces. Goku scrambled back out of the way, shocked from the sudden explosion. Vegeta ran forward towards the debris.

"IDIOT! WHERE'S THE GIRL?!"

Goku crawled over to what was left of the seat and found, happily sucking her thumb, a little Saiyan girl whose tail swayed this way and that. Grinning Goku waved to Vegeta.

"She's safe!"

Goku turned back to the baby who stared curiously up at him. He smiled down to her because she was just a cute little thing.

"Aww…come here Kana…OUCH!"

Goku yelped and pulled his hand back quickly after Kana had bit hard on his hand. Vegeta laughed heartily at Kakarote as he waved his throbbing hand to ebb the pain.

"You fool if you don't want her to attack just grab her by the tail."

Vegeta leaned over and snatched Kana's tail before she could strike him and paralyzed her. It didn't stop her from growling and snapping at Vegeta as he picked her up by the tail to examine her. Yes she was definitely a Saiyan much to his delight. The tail was the first sign but not only that she had the traditional jet black hair which happened to be long and messy as well as dark eyes that were furrowed in anger at him. He held her up to his face and smirked at her.

"Listen you little low class brat I am Prince Vegeta of your home planet and you will obey me if you obey no one else."

Kana continued to snap at him even though she couldn't move. Goku stood up and frowned at Vegeta.

"Vegeta hold the kid right she's not a play thing."

Vegeta smirked and held her tail out to Goku.

"Fine. You try holding her normal and see what happens."

Goku, weary from the last encounter, wisely grabbed her tail but also cuddled her into his arm and held her like he held Gohan so many years ago. Vegeta snorted and kicked some of the rubble from the landing.

"What a waste perhaps I can get that confounded woman to read the black box and find out exactly what her coordinance were and her surname."

Goku took one of his shirts off (which took some maneuvering seeing as Vegeta refused to take the girl again) and laid it out on the ground.

"Ok I'm going to wrap her up like I did Gohan but leave her tail out so we can control her somewhat."

Goku worked quickly and in a flash he had her bundled up, tied, unable to get out, and gnashing her teeth at him.

"There, try and get out of that Kana."

Vegeta stared down at the thrashing Saiyan and smiled to himself. So his race just might have a chance to continue…even if the offspring is part earthling it was a better chance than half and half. Perhaps if he too had offspring with an earthling they might take to Kana and produce Saiyans…

"Vegeta it's getting late and everyone will be waiting for us. We should head back to my place."

Goku had strapped Kana to his back and held her tail by his hand. She had given up for now on tearing the two apart and settled on falling back asleep as a baby should. Vegeta scowled at her lack of feisty behavior and took off without another word to Kakarote.

A/N: Yes, I created Kana. Yes it's a Saiyan girl. Yes I know in DBZ only Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta are left but damnit wouldn't it be cool if a girl Saiyan lived?! A girl SSJ? Anyway she plays a vital role later on I swear! Right now she's just a nice insert to give ChiChi purpose while everyone trains for the Androids. Please review!


End file.
